1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nutrition composition and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a suspended nutrition composition and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Plant factory is recognized as the highest development stage of facility agriculture internationally. The plant factory is a highly technology-intensive production method not or barely limited by natural conditions, and has merits such as no use of pesticides, effort saving operation, and high degree of automation. A yield per unit area of the plant factory reaches as high as tens of times or even hundreds of times that of common land farming, and thus is viewed as an important way of resolving problems connected with population, resource and environment. A core value of the plant factory is to assist in enhancement and refinement of agriculture, to reduce destruction of the environment and to increase control over quality.
A main technique of the plant factory lies in a combination of hydroponics, environmental control and biotechnology, wherein hydroponics makes it possible that a crop grows without soil, thus avoiding defects such as loss of soil fertility and obstacles to continuous cropping. Specifically, hydroponics is to provide nutrients for a plant to absorb and grow, via a nutrient liquid, thereby achieving a goal of soilless cultivation. In addition, an advantage of hydroponics is ease of automation. Moreover, the nutrient liquid may be recycled for use, and is easy to monitor at any time.
Generally, the nutrient liquid includes water and a nutrient. A motor is often used to circulate the nutrient liquid to enable the nutrient to be dispersed uniformly in the water. However, the motor consumes too much electrical energy, thus increasing the cost of automatic control in hydroponics.